Mikey's Big Secret
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Mikey is acting strange. Even stranger than usual. He is out literally all night and does not come back until early morning just as everybody is waking up. Leo, Donnie and Raph are all worried about him and started to snoop around. When they couldn't really find anything one day Mikey came down in the lair with a huge surprise that made everybody shocked. What's Mikey's big secret?


**Ninja Turtles: Mikey's Big Secret: One-Shot**

 **Summary: Mikey is acting strange. Even stranger than usual. He is out literally all night and does not come back until early morning just as everybody is waking up. Leo, Donnie and Raph are all worried about him and started to snoop around. When they couldn't really find anything one day Mikey came down in the lair with a huge surprise that made everybody shocked. What's Mikey's big secret?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ninja Turtles. I just own the plot for the one-shot.**

Leo was the first to wake up the next morning. He sat up in his bed, stretched his arms out before putting on his blue mask and his double katanas on his back before sliding his door open, walked down stairs to the main room, and sat on the couch to wait for the others.

Leo was an early riser. He loves getting up early at the first ray of sunlight so that he could come up with plans that he and his brothers can do for the day. He likes the peace and quiet the most when he is the first one up. However, pretty soon, that peace and quiet was about to end when he saw two of his brothers Raph and Donnie walking in both rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Good morning," Donnie said, yawning and stretching. Leo nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"What's up?" Raph asked, sitting down on the couch next to Leo. "What's the plan for the day Fearless?"

Leo was about to speak when he noticed that he was still a brother short. He raised an eyebrow. "Anyone seen Mikey?"

Raph and Donnie looked at each other. "Not since yesterday." Donnie answered. "Oh, no. Is he doing it again?"

For the last couple of months, Mikey has been having this strange behavior. Even stranger than usual because he is well, Mikey. He would be gone all night and would not return until morning just when everybody is waking up. During the day, the brothers would barely see him unless it is a mission that they have to do. What's worse, sometimes during dinner hours Mikey would not be in the kitchen cooking dinner because even then he would be out and the rest of the brothers have to order pizza instead.

"This is unlike him." Leo said, standing up from the couch and started to pace around the living room. "This is Mikey we are talking about. What the heck is he doing out there?"

Raph smirked at him and laughed. "I bet he's getting laid." He said, wriggling his eyebrows. Donnie and Leo looked at him. Raph shrugged his shoulders. "What? I don't see you guys coming up with ideas on what he's doing."

Donnie rubbed a green hand on his chin. "I believe that Mikey getting laid is way on the bottom of the list. There is gotta be another explanation for his weirder behavior. Right Leo?"

Leo sighed when Donnie and Raph looked at him. "Right." There was a loud bang in the entrance door of the lair and the three brothers turned around and saw Mikey walking in whistling a tune. He stopped whistling when he noticed his brothers staring at him. He gave them a huge smile.

"Good morning guys!" He yelled in a happy tone as usual. Leo glared at him when he watched Mikey sitting down in a chair that sat in front of the TV and turned it on.

Leo growled and walked over and grabbed the remote to turn it off. "Where were you?" He asked, glaring at him.

Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "Around the neighborhood."

Leo crossed his arms, not buying his answer. "Doing what? This is the fourth time this month Mikey."

Mikey sighed. "Okay? I was doing things. Didn't know that it was a problem around here." Mikey stood up from the chair and walked into the kitchen to drink some milk that was in the fridge.

"It is a problem!" Leo shouted, blocking Mikey's way out of the kitchen. "We hardly see you anymore. This has been going on for months and I am tired of it. This isn't you Mikey. In fact, I can totally see Raph doing this but not you." Leo ignored a growl that was from Raph.

Mikey glared at him, which he never glares. "Look, things are getting tight alright? I have stuff going on in my personal life. So sorry that I didn't tell you okay?" Mikey pushed Leo out of the way and left the lair again. Leo sighed in frustration, placed a finger on his forehead to stop the pounding on the right side of his head, and walked back into the living room.

"I have never seen Mikey yelled at you like that." Donnie told him, looking at Leo. "What are we going to do?"

Raph nodded in agreement. "I gotta say, this isn't the Mikey that we know. We gotta investigate."

Leo nodded, already thinking of a plan to investigate Mikey's behavior. "Alright. Donnie and I will look inside Mikey's room. Raph, you follow Mikey around be careful of not being seen. It is daylight. Understood?" Raph nodded his head and left the lair, leaving Donnie and Leo alone in the living room. "Let's go."

Leo and Donnie looked at the door of Mikey's room, wondering on who is going to open it first. "I have never been inside his room." Donnie said, shaking a little. "Kind of afraid on what is in there."

Leo rolled his eyes. "It's just probably like our rooms Donnie. Come on." Leo sighed, opened the door slowing before being the first one to walk in, and switched on the light in Mikey's room. Leo and Donnie gasped when they had walked inside. There were toys and old boxes of pizza all over the room. Donnie glared at him. "Okay, so his room is a bit messy."

Leo and Donnie walked further into the room and Donnie found a desk and a computer that Donnie had made for him years ago and started to type in on it. Leo looked around the room from the floor to his closet, found nothing, and walked over to stand behind Donnie as he worked on the computer. "Anything?" He asked, placing a hand onto the desk chair.

Donnie shook his head. "All I see so far is video games reactions from YouTube. I will keep looking."

Hours later, Donnie was still on the computer and sighed in defeat. "I searched everywhere Leo. There's nothing on the computer that I notice to explain his behavior."

Leo sighed quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. You did your best Donnie."

"Guys?" Leo and Donnie looked at each other at Raph's voice and walked out of Mikey's room to meet Raph back in the living room.

"Anything to report?" Leo asked him. Raph shook his head.

"I couldn't even find him in the city!" He shouted. "It's like he just disappeared or something." Raph thought about it for a few seconds. "I am telling you, maybe Mikey is getting laid."

Donnie glared at Raph. "And I am telling you that it's very unlikely Raph." Raph rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do Leo?"

Leo shook his head, running out of ideas. "We just have to wait until he comes back again." As soon as he said it, the loud bang of the front entrance of the lair opened.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey asked, sounding a bit nervous. Leo, Donnie and Raph looked at each other before meeting Mikey by the entrance and each of them gasped when they see who is standing next to Mikey. "Um, this is, um, this is Melody Clark." The woman next to him waved.

Leo stared at the woman next to Mikey. She's olive skinned with light brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She has a pretty face and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a simple shirt and shorts. Leo raised an eyebrow before looking at Melody. "Excuse us," He told her, glaring at Mikey for a second. "But we need to talk to our little brother."

"Of course." She told him with a smile and a nod of her head. Leo stared at her for a few more seconds before signaling Raph to take hold of Mikey and brought him into the dojo of the lair.

"What the hell Mikey?! What are you doing with a stranger into the lair?" Leo yelled out at him. Mikey sweat dropped and held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, Leo! She's not a stranger." Mikey looked down at the ground and moved his feet around. "She's actually my girlfriend."

Leo, Raph and Donnie looked at each other. "I didn't see that one coming." Donnie whispered to Raph. Raph smirked at him.

"Told ya that he was getting laid." Donnie glared at him. Leo glared at the two of them and then looked back at Mikey and sighed.

"Is that why you were acting, un-Mikey like?" He asked him. Mikey slowly nodded.

"I am sorry that I worried you guys but I really like her and she likes me! Crazy right?" Mikey asked. The three brothers looked at each other.

"Defiantly crazy." Raph muttered, crossing his arms. Leo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Alright, fine. Let's just go meet her then." Leo told everyone. Mikey grinned from ear to ear and dragged his brothers back into the living room, telling them everything they needed to know about Melody Clark. The one thing that Leo remembered about Melody was that she was actually a comedian. Leo smiled; she might actually like this girl because she likes Mikey of who he is. 'Not bad Mikey, not bad at all.'

 **Author's Note: Alright, after reading a lot of TMNT stories on here I realized that not a whole of them have Mikey/OC so I decided to give Mikey a little bit of loving which I hope that everyone likes. And yes, this is actually a one-shot so please give me a review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
